Exposed!
by H2Ozikkiaddict
Summary: The mermaids are exposed, and it just so happens that Charlotte and Charlotte's cousin, are involved. Will the mermaids make it through? Written by: lead authors,H20 forever and H20zikkiaddict, group authors, MKS and obseesed w reading.
1. Chapter 1: Trailer

Trailer for Exposed! (new edition)

Cleo tossed ronnie some fish. he sqeaed happily, on busy day, he was usually content. She looked around at the vast crowd. an younger dolphin in a nearby cage glared at ronnie,clearly jealous. Cleo started to walk to the fish room to get some fish for the dolphin, adam. suddenly, a bucket of water landed on her head. Her heart pounded as she hurried towards the fish room. 3…2…1! the transformation occurred. Her body fell to the ground, getting crushed by feet. " mama! it is a mermaid!" a little girl screamed, gasps, screams, faints. The marine park was hectic. Laurie bustled through the crowd, only to freeze with fear as he saw cleo. Aqua scientists arrived and bottled cleo up. Cleo was terrified. she was put into a ambulance type vehicle. the scientists observed her as she was stuck inside the plastic tube/ giant bottle. They attached a tube to the one Cleo was in. A curly haired girl with orange hair and a tight smile streched across her face hit a big red button. some kind of gas poured into Cleo's tube. the gas filled cleo 's lungs. She slowly faded from her world. The girl who had hit the button called someone." yes. cleo setori. you were one?! powers?! well bye char char" she chatted.


	2. Chapter 2: The edge of darkness

**Exposed**

**This is another genius idea first created by H2O Forver, she is a talented writer and had some fantastic idea's. Myself, Obsessedwreading, MissKatnisSwift and H2O forever are all working on this story.**

**This Chapter is written by: H2Ozikkiaddict (Me)**

* * *

Rikki's Pov

Chapter 1: The edge of darkness

I walk over to the Arcade and immediately see the boy I came here to collect. Ok, let's get this over with a favour for a friend, Rikki thought. She walked into the arcade with her head high, walking through isles of gaming nerds and game addicts until she reached him. Elliot Gilbert was playing pack an on a machine shouting out words every so often like ,"high score!", or ,"yes!"

After practically dragging Elliot away from the game screen, she told him they were going home. He complained that they had to walk a mile back but Rikki promised that if he kept quite and shut up then they could stop off and get a drink from the Cafe.

They reached the Cafe after about 15 minutes of walking and Elliot collapsed, sitting breathing like a dog on one of the tables. Rikki went in, saw Sophie at the counter and decided it would be best if she waited for another waiter to serve them.

It only took a few moments for a male waiter to see them and ask what they wanted, Elliot asked for a coke and Rikki ordered a strawberry milkshake.

Elliot drank his slowly, trying to buy some time to get his breath back whilst Rikki was speedy, desperate to get away before Zane came along or Sophie started a fight with her.  
A new face, she hadn't seen before came over and say down.

"Hey, my name is Jess. Your Rikki right?" She asks  
"How do you know my name?" Rikki asks glaring at her, searching her up and down.  
"Oh, I just overheard that the cafe was named after you. I was just wondering could you show me where...Sophie is?" She asked after pausing to think  
"If your looking, she is in there." Rikki pointed into the cafe. Well, that was strange, Rikki thought.

Rikki hassled Elliot to get a move on and once he had finished Rikki left the money on the table and moved quickly and swiftly away forgetting about it as soon as they got walking again.

"You know Emma won't be happy we stopped off" Rikki said  
"She needs to relax, she trusts you right" Elliot says. Now, being 14 years old, he was learning not be a little more disobedient and less goody two shoes.

Rikki just rolled her eyes and carried on walking. As they approached the door Elliot opened it walking in. Rikki heard a helicopter close by.

The helicopter landed in the front garden of Emma's house and suddenly two pairs of hands grasped Rikki tightly. She struggled to get free but did not succeed. She was now on board the plane and had the first glimpse of who was on board other than herself.  
That girl, Jess and wait...Charlotte? This can't be right. Before Rikki could call for help Jess taped her mouth and Charlotte started to take off. The last glimpse she got of Emma's house was Emma rushing outside franticly calling something and waving her hands about.

Jess sat on top of Rikki, she couldn't move an inch even if she tried. Charlotte passed a glass of water, Rikki had a bad feeling, a very bad feeling about this.

Jess poured on the Liquid letting her transform beneath her then kept her still, next Rikki's eyes widened. She took out a knife from her side pouch and it was razor sharp.  
Rikki tried to scream but still couldn't, now Jess dug the knife into her tail and tears flowed from her eyes. The pain was almost unbearable and she could see the blood pour out of her right in front of her eyes.

Only after about2 minutes of complete agony did the pain start to decrease and Rikki felt sleepy. She had no idea where she was but the edges of her eyes became darker and darker until everything in her vision went black. Silence was all she could here, small ringing penetrated her ears.

What happened, was she dead? Was she still breathing, or did she faint? Trying to move was impossible and her body wouldn't budge. Now trying to just get any signal at all that she was still alive, she became desperate.

Rikki liked silence and darkness, it was soothing and it took away the pain of the deep cuts that had been dug into her tail a short moment earlier. She relaxed herself continuously reminding herself that it was ok. She would wake up soon and all would be fine.

She thought of what the others would say.

"You got yourself into this mess, you can get yourself back out again" Emma would say

"Rikki, just hang on i will get someone to get you" Bella would say

"Wait, Rikki I'm coming, we can fight them off. Don't worry just hang on in there" Cleo would say

Other peoples voices came into Rikki's head and she let them pass through her mind as a way to calm her down. She pretending that most of them were telling her to was going to be ok and that she could handle it.

Enemies that she and her friends had defeated, Dr Denman, the comet, the water tentacle, Charlotte - although from the looks of things she was more persistent that she put out to be. She had a side kick this time, Jess, and who knows how she got chucked into the mess. Although they had fought her off once, they could do it again, it was all going to be ok.

Except it wasn't...

* * *

**We would all apreciate reviews, comment, improvement etc but please no flame comments. Also you can still review if your not a member of Fanfiction, it will be a guest review. Thanks all of you! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Realisation

**Exposed**

**This is another genius idea first created by H2O Forver, she is a talented writer and had some fantastic idea's. Myself, Obsessedwreading, MissKatnisSwift and H2O forever are all working on this story.**

**This Chapter is written by: H2Ozikkiaddict (Me)**

* * *

Exposed Chapter 2

Emma grabbed her coat and rushed out the door frantically. She pulled out her phone and texted Cleo and Bella frantically telling them what had occurred. Meet you at Rikki's Cafe. ~Bella replied back instantly.

There was no reply from Cleo. Maybe she was just too worried about Rikki to reply back. Emma had this horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach though. She pulled her coat on and ran towards the café to meet her friends. When she arrived she instantly spotted Bella sitting at their normal booth drumming her fingers anxiously on the tabletop. She hurried over to the table and sat down.

"Where's Cleo?" Emma said.

"I don't know." Bella said nervously.

"She didn't text me back when I sent the message to both of you." Emma replied just as worried.

"Just this morning mermaids were found to be a proven scientific fact. This morning two were discovered," The news reporter said on the cafe's TV.

The two girls attention was instantly on the TV. They saw Rikki unconscious and some very exited news reporters gathered outside the facility.

It then moved to Cleo laying on a table with various wires sticking out of her in a science facility also unconscious.

"Two teenage Australian girls, were revealed to be Mermaids." The reporter continued.

Zane who had just seen the news rushed over to the girls with tears in his eyes. He sat down with them at their table.

"We'll find a way to save Cleo and Rikki." Emma told him firmly. "Don't worry."

"We won't give up until we get them back home safe and sound." Bella added determined.

They were going to find a way to get their friends back no matter what the cost. Lewis rushed into the cafe and quickly joined Zane, and the two girls.

"I just saw the news." Lewis gasped, "How did this happen?"

"I don't know." Emma admitted, "We were so careful."

"Insanely careful." Bella added.

"Well, we can't just leave Rikki there." Zane said.

"...and Cleo. But we have to keep you girls from getting exposed to if we can." Lewis said.

" I don't care about us anymore Lewis." Bella said firmly. "I'll do anything and everything to save them."

"Me too." Emma said.

"Even if it means you getting exposed too?" Lewis askedScepticlty

"Even then." Bella replied.

"Agreed." Emma said.

"Well first we need a plan." Zane said. The four of them began scheming to find a way to free their two friends. They were going to save them one way or another. No matter what it took.

"some service here!" An angry customer called

"Can't you see I'm dealing with something here!" Zane shouted back but his voice was clearly shaking.

"I'm on it Zane" sophie said obviously still trying to get Zane to like her.

"Thanks Sophie, but right now is not the time" Zane said sadly and he turned back to us, he looked completely tired and apologetic at the same time.

"Zane, you know that I believe you" Lewis said out of nowhere

"what?" Zane asked confused

"you didn't kiss sophie did you?" Lewis asked

"Lewis you can't seriously believe him?" Bella burst out "he crushed Rikki and now, out of any possible time is not the time to forgive him. We need him to prove he still loves her by doing this for us"

"Lewis is right, sorry Zane but how do we know you really care unless you help us and ditch Sophie" Emma said

"Sophie? you think I'm with her? wow! Of course now! I love Rikki and Sophie just works here. I would never date her" Zane said. Unfortunately a certain someone was listening into the conversation.

Sophie was around the corner, she fell to the floor and covered her mouth to stop her crying from being heard. She sat and waited until she was no longer paralysed from her heart ache. Zane came past as Sophie lent against the wall and wiped away the tears.

"Sophie, you didn't hear..." Zane said referring to the Rikki's mermaid secret.

"yes, I know your secret Zane. And guess what I don't care, you can go and tell everyone but I'm staying quiet" Sophie said referring to a completely different secret, about Zane hating her.

"Really?" Zane asked thinking Sophie meant about Rikki being a mermaid.

"yes, because it's your problem not mine" Sophie said

"wait...what?" Zane asked

"you, it's not my fault you like Rikki and not me" Sophie said

"oh, you meant about that. Right, of course, um...I'm sorry Sophie" Zane said

"wait...what were you talking about?" Sophie asked

"nothing, look I, busy, I've got to go!" Zane said

Sophie gave Zane a weird glance, she walked away and looked up at the TV screen seeing Rikki laying with a tail. She looked shocked. that was what Zane meant. Was he seriously going to save that pathetic girl?

She is a waste of time if you ask me, thought Sophie.

* * *

**We would all apreciate reviews, comment, improvement etc but please no flame comments. Also you can still review if your not a member of Fanfiction, it will be a guest review. Thanks all of you! :)**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be out so keep your eyes peeled, it shouldn't be too long though. The next Chapter is going to be written by H2O forever! Yay!**

**-H2Ozikkiaddict**


	4. Chapter 4: Can you hear my crying?

**Exposed**

**This is another genius idea first created by H2O Forver, she is a talented writer and had some fantastic idea's. Myself, Obsessedwreading, MissKatnisSwift and H2O forever are all working on this story.**

**This Chapter is written by: H2O Forever - with me editing it slightly :) **

**A/N: Obsessedwreading is not writing the story for a while and I'm not sure about misskatnisswift**

* * *

Chapter 3:Can you hear my crying?

Bellas POV.

As me and Emma went for a swim for two reasons, firstly to see if we would find any clue's to were we could find Rikki and Cleo and secondly to clear our heads. Suddenly I saw a large object moving towards us and it grasped Emma. I span around. Why was this tentacle taking Emma?

I thought as i sped through the water for asplit second i was holding on to emma... then she was gone. i looked around frantically, I saw a unnatural colour dart into a cave. no, the moon pool.

I swam in, to see the tentacle wrapped around Emma. I shudder as i remember what it felt like to be consumed like that. Emma's eyes fluttered open. "Bella! get me out of here!"she screamed. I speed over to help her but the tentacle slams against our tails as i help Emma wriggle out. The pull finally stops.

I lay limp, exhausted.

"thanks" emma whispers breathlessy. I nod, we lay in the water for a few more minutes until i have enough breath to break the silence.

"that was not a natural tentacle. some one was controling it.." emma face shcrunches up in worry.

"Cleo and Rikki wouldn't...that means… char-charlotte."

I had heard about chatlotte before, some girl who became a mermaid to be a part of their group. She used her powers against the girls and finally the girls got rid of her. i really didn't know much about her.

"Emma, it was that girl with the used-to-be-mermaid menace?" i grinned.

"Bella, just call her charlotte" i moaned. "take this more seriously. Cleo,Rikki and I got rid of her powers and tail. something went wrong or... that girl with her is one."

what!?i thought. i looked around the moon pool,doubting if we should stay here. Emma read my mind.

"lets go she said taking off. I clumsily followed, knocking my tail on some rocks and spraying scales and a bit off blood every where. i looked around for emma, but she was already speeding for home. i grabbed my tail, trying to ease the pain.

seeing nothing could be done until i was on land, i sped as fast as i could hoping to catch up with Emma. I reached the secret fishing spot. Emma was waiting there for me. Her eyes widened when she saw my tail.

"Bella" she cried "what happened?!" i quickly explained. By the time i was done i was back human and pink fleshy skin covered the bottom half of my leg.

"Come on, lets go to my place" she said wrapping her arm around me. we walked,well i stumbled, to Emma ' s house. Bellas PoV I lay in my bed silently. I can hear my parents breathing. I can hear an owl hooting. I take the sounds in, consuming them. They are so peaceful. I think back to the afternoon.

Emma and the tentacle, my tail, Rikki and Cleo on TV, Charlotte, emmas plans. so many thoughts of that 1 afternoon. Suddenly, my phone beeps like crazy. the peacefulness is over. I sit up, grabbing my annoying phone and shoving under my pillow. I look over at my clock. it reads "2:07am". I silently curse the caller and finally, the phone stops beeping. I carefully take my phone out from under my pillow. I squint and make out a name under missed calls: Bennet.

Why cant he call Rikki? I think but then i remember a tiny mistake changed Rikki's life forever. I suddenly can't stop myself from wanting to now about them. Even if the news is heart breaking. I turn my phone to TV mode switch to a suitable channel, I am so tired i don't pay attention until a picture of Rikki with no scales shows up.

I gasp. She is lying on a strecher with her tail almost completly scale free. There is blood on some parts off her tail. Then it shows a picture of a girl holding up strips of rikkis scales. It almost looks as if they were carved off rikki with a plain knife. I see why Zane is calling me in the middle of the night. I see a picture of cleo being craddled by a complete stranger ( probably a scientist. she is completely unconscious.

I scan her body fo any harm like Rikki. Phew! none. then there is a picture of all the marine biologists holding unconscious cleo. them i see Lewis , standing in the back. upset. Oh, he is a marine biologist i realise. I cringe when there is onther picture off him putting Cleo in some kind off machine under the watchful eyes off another marine biologist.

" ca-ching$$"i get a text from emma. it is obvious that she too couldn't sleep when i see the text

"Rikki's tail :( is she gone?" tears welled up in my eyes, then i texted zane and lewis a group message. it read

"stay strong" almost immediatly Zane texted back

"thanks a lot. is... rikki gone?" his text felt like he was talking to me in person. there was that question again. should i answer truthfully? i decided yes.

"I don't think she will make it through" i texted Zane and Emma. i could almost see Zane's face crummpling as the thought of losing Rikki. I couldn't take it any longer. all the pressure building up inside me was getting worse. and then i cried. like a little girl. but it felt good to empty all my emotions out like that. it was…well, relaxing and sad. it was happy. it totally doesn't make sense but i felt happy thaf i was crying. not like the mean kind of happy when some else is crying,but when you are happy you are sad so you learn to refresh your . Cleo. the will be okay, i told myself. i think...

* * *

**We would all apreciate reviews, comment, improvement etc but please no flame comments. Also you can still review if your not a member of Fanfiction, it will be a guest review. Thanks all of you! :)**


End file.
